The Spirit of True Speed
by Mediziner
Summary: Cybertron: This is a Gift for a friend on DeviantART. Her OC Fate takes Nightblade to Velocitron to compete in the Speedia 500 race... Will he be able to win or will he crash and burn? Features some canon characters from the series.


_Mediziner's Notes: This'd be for my friend __**Forgottenhope547 **__on DeviantART. c: I had a thought about how would it be if her Lamborghini OC & Personal favourite of mine, __**Fate**__, were to take Nightblade with him to Velocitron to compete in a race they often hold, I had a lot of fun writing this up from memory and I hope everyone enjoys! For those who don't know, Velocitron is a __**canon**__ planet, first appearance is in the Unicron Trilogy... The 3rd and final installation which is __**Transformers: Cybertron**__._

_Fate belongs to ForgottenHope547 and is involved in this story with her permission_.

_Enjoy!_

_**Velocitron**_, a planet inhabited by Transformers who share their love for speed, and their hopes in becoming the fastest racer on the planet. The Velocitronians had come to the planet millions of years ago, migrated from the planet Cybertron, as the same with other Transformers migrating to Jungle Planet, and Gigantion. Fate and his mate, Nightblade were making their way to the planet through Fate's small ship that he had with him throughout his travels before settling down with his love.

"We're almost there, it's perfect that we still have a cycle until it starts." Fate said as he braced for his ship to enter Velocitron's atmosphere, causing a slight shake in the ship. Nightblade smiled as she could see that her mate is heavily looking forward to competing in the Speedia 500 event, where many Transformers alike gather to the planet to compete with others and win the Planet Cup.

"Are you _really_ sure you want to participate in this race, Fate...? I hear that the obstacles that the race contains a lot of dangerous ones such as quicksand pits and sandstorms..." Nightblade asked with a frown, fearing for losing her mate to a race.

"I've been wanting to compete in these races when I was a young Mechling, Nightblade. I feel ready that I can hope to win the race." Fate assured her, though knowing through the bond that Nightblade still worries for him. Briefly, he hugged Nightblade as he assured her he will be extra careful before returning to manning his ship, looking around for a place to park. Once they have, they exit the ship as Fate activated a small mechanism to prevent his ship from being stolen by some sneaky thug as they head towards Delta, the main primary city of Velocitron which is also known as _**Speed City**_.

The couple looked around the city, knowing it would be until next cycle that the grand race would start as it held all sorts of nice looking souvenirs, they were relieved that their currency were credits, just like on Cybertron as it would be troublesome if they did not. Finally, they went over to what seems to be a stand that various Transformers were purchasing special tickets. As they approached, it boiled Nightblade's circuits that various Femmes kept looking their way... Fate was a _very_ attractive Mech to them as she kept close to her mate, hoping none would try to make a move on him.

A Femme who was managing the stand looked up at the two, immediately speaking. "May I help you? If you two are looking for purchasing a ticket, you've come to the right place and just in time, I'm nearly sold out." She appeared to be also looking up at Fate as Nightblade cleared her vocal processors, but before she could speak, the Femme spoke again quickly. "Sorry, but flyers **_cannot_** participate in the race, but you are still welcome to purchase a ticket."

"...Yes, I've known. I'm looking to purchase a ticket." Nightblade replied uneasily while Fate spoke next. "I'm actually looking to competing in tomorrow's Speedia 500 race."

Everyone looked towards Fate's direction, did he just say he wants to _compete_ in the race? It's been so long since they've had a foreigner wanting to participate. Most of the Femmes, native and foreign, looked at him from head to toe, which seemed... Much to Nightblade's boiling rage, to cause a couple to head on over to the stand as the manager of the tickets spoke. "Well if you're going to compete in the race, talk with my brother off to my right, he'll tell you all about participating in the race." She said, gesturing over to her brother which appeared to be a large dirt racer, almost in the equivalent of an earth monster truck.

"Thank you." Came Fate's reply as his mate purchases a ticket, moving over towards the large monster truck as he looked over down at them. "May I help you two?" He asked, observing them as Fate stepped up.

"Yes, I'm looking to participate in the race." Came the Lamborghini's response as the large Mech raised an optic brow. "It's been some time since a foreigner like yourself wants to join in the race, but your little partner cannot join in I'm afraid, she's got no wheels." He said as he looked over at the small Seeker Femme, where as she gestured she's not joining as she holds up her ticket as he acknowledged. "But anyways, here, sign your name on this data pad and you're good to go for tomorrow, just don't be late." The large Mech handing a special kind of data pad that looked very different from Cybertron's data pads, which seemed to be styled up in Velocitron's look as Fate signed in his name, and among them were various other racers as he gives the data pad back to the large Mech.

"Hmm... Fate, eh? Well I wish you good luck out there on the race next cycle." The monster truck said as Fate nodded, the two taking their leave as they started looking around for a bit more before Fate decided to head on over to what seems to be a small race track... A couple Transformers were there, perhaps to practice for the race. Nightblade followed as Fate lead her to the race track, they looked over at the two approaching their track as one small red Velocitronian, who seemed to be the smallest that stood next to him, a large green Mech.

"Hey, Crumplezone, look who's coming to the race track, it's the _new guy_." Said the small little red Velocitronian, whom the large green Mech called him Crumplezone. "A new guy? We haven't had a foreigner wanting to race with us... Think he'll last, Ransack?"

"Heh! I highly doubt he will last long enough, no foreigner knows the race tracks better than we do!" Exclaimed Ransack as the two Velocitronians roared with laughter as Fate glared daggers at them, so much for a warm welcome. Then, a young Mech ran up to them as he exclaims in astonishment. "Whoa, so _you're_ the foreigner who wants to race with us!? Where are you from? We almost _never_ get foreigners racing with us!

"Um..." Fate began, unsure what to make of the young Mech as he replies slowly. "...I'm from _**Cybertron**_."

"Wow! Cybertron! I've always wanted to see what was it like there! Brakedown told me that it's where we Velocitronians migrated from! Oh, and my name's Clocker! Nice to meet you and your little friend here." Clocker exclaimed cheerfully as he offered his hand, to which Fate and Nightblade took turns shaking. Then, an Mech who appeared to be walking up to them with a cane.

"Ah, so you're the newcomer. Everyone's been talking about you, son. My name's Brakedown." Came the old Mech's response as Fate wasn't sure what to make of what's going on, he didn't intend to cause such a scene just for wanting to compete in Velocitron's race.

"Uh, well... Yes... I've been looking forward to try and see how I'll do." Came Fate's uneasy response but gentle as Brakedown chuckled. "It's been a long, long time since I've seen anyone from another planet wanting to compete with us, we used to have all sorts of young fellas like yourself from other planets like Cybertron joining the Speedia 500 race. I wish you good luck and it's a good idea since it appears to be your first time here, you should get used to the feeling of Velocitronian road under your wheels."

Clocker cheerfully spoke up as he gestured Fate. "Come on, you'll love the feeling of _our_ roads!" He exclaimed as Fate followed Clocker onto one of the many small racing tracks as the others were staring at him for a short moment before seeming to do various stretches and exercises. Clocker Transformed after the two of them had gone onto an empty racing track. "Here, let's do a little warm up race, no one's using this track so it should be good for us to practice before the big thing!"

Fate gave a nod, transforming as he revved his engines loudly, it purred as if the sounds of thunder roared throughout the skies, bringing the attention of the nearby racers. Nightblade mentally smiled at the sound of his purring engine as she goes airborne, wanting a better view of the race as one of the Velocitronians gave the signal to go, both Clocker and Fate revved their engines as they sped on forth. The small track was fairly wide and rather curvy as she followed from above, hearing Clocker explain everything to Fate on about all sorts of things that the race will contain. The Femme Seeker had to admit that Clocker was pretty quick for an inexperienced sounding Mech, but seemed to know quite a lot.

Then, When they came to a turn, she could sense that Fate had an idea as he began to drift, unlike Clocker who simply decreased his speed just a little to make it easier for him to make a turn as he watches Fate briefly drift on ahead of him before stopping, straightening himself up as he drove on forth as he fought to catch up with him.

"Wow, you've got all sorts of moves! Where'd you learn them!?" The young Mech exclaimed in awe.

"Heh, Earth's where I learn **_all_** the tricks." Came Fate's reply.

"Earth? Is that another Transformer inhabited planet?"

"No, it's a planet inhabited by _different_ species, but _not_ our species... They're organics."

Clocker wasn't sure what to say but he seemed quite in awe, they must have something like what Fate's appearance looks like. But then he mentally frowned when he sensed on his visuals that the two other Velocitronians, Ransack and Crumplezone were approaching. "Aw great... It's Ransack and Crumplezone..."

"...That's bad?" Fate slowly questioned.

"Yeah, they like to cause _trouble_ for others during practice _**AND**_ the race..." Clocker groaned, not wanting to deal with the two of them right now as they honed in surprisingly not on him this time but Fate.

"Hey Fate, watch it! They're aiming for you!" Clocker exclaimed as Fate observed the two of them... Ransack coming in from the left and Crumplezone on the right... As he immediately notices they're about to squish him in the middle, he immediately braked and got out of the way as they clobbered themselves into one another in a big pile of scrap as he drove on forth.

"Heh, I've been through _worst_ than what those two were trying to do to me." Fate chuckled as he and Clocker had fully gone around the track, both Transforming as they reached the finish line. Nightblade who saw the whole thing flew downwards towards them and transformed, landing gracefully back on the ground as she ran over to her mate, hugging him. "Fate, are you okay...? I saw what those two were about to do to you..."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been through worst." Fate chuckled, hugging his mate close.

"Hey." Clocker spoke as the two looked at the young Mech. "Maybe you can show me all these moves you learned on Earth after the race maybe?"

Fate gave a shrug. "Why not."

This caused the young Velocitronian to beam with delight. "Thanks! Oh and, I think it's time we show you where we're often bunking at, come on!" Clocker gestured them as he runs off. Nightblade gave a chuckle as she watches Clocker run off ahead of them as both she and Fate walked, where as both Clocker and Brakedown lead them to a sort of room which was nicely decorated with checkered race flags, Velocitron's insignia and streaks of colours of red, white, and small painted figures of racing cars. There were various recharge berths, seemingly styled though much different than the ones on Cybertron... Nightblade disabled her visor as nightfall already came to the planet, though knowing it might be possible that she cannot be in here due to not being a participant.

"So, this is the new guy?" Came a voice, surprisingly Femme as they all looked to see that it is none other than _**Override**_, the planet's leader and champion. "So you think you can be the fastest, huh? Well there's a lot that you don't know about Velocitron, and you'll find out soon enough. And as for everyone that participated, I hope you've spent your time practicing for the race, there will be a lot more obstacles than the last race." Came the leader's booming voice as she looks at all that are present until when she saw the Femme Seeker. "Who brought _this_ Seeker into the bunks? No Wheels, _**no**_ participating." Override approaching the young Femme Seeker as she drooped her wings in fear.

"W-Wait, Override!" Clocker exclaimed as the Femme stopped to look at the young Mech. "I'm sorry, I wasn't sure where would Nightblade be bunking and... She didn't want to leave Fate's side despite I told her it isn't a good idea..."

Override didn't say anything but only sternly commanded the Femme Seeker to follow her, and reluctantly, Nightblade did as she looked at her mate. Fate himself seemed uneasy about Override but since she's a Femme, he wouldn't have to worry about the Speed Planet's leader doing something to her despite she looked oddly so much like a Mech at first sight...

As he watched his mate leave the room, everyone else was getting ready to bunk into their chosen recharge berths, Velocitronians slept in their alt modes, which was rather... New... To the young Mech. Looking over at one of the berths, he climbed up in one of them and transformed, if he can get used to the customs on Earth, then he should have no problem getting used to the customs on Velocitron.

The sounds of roaring cheers and the announcer's voice echoed throughout the entire grand race... Today is the start of the Speedia 500 grand race. Various racers that are participating in this race were one by one coming out as Nightblade watched.

_**"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Mechs and Femmes of all ages, to the Speedia 500 race! To those who are new to the planet, the Speedia 500 is the grand race that we Velocitronians traditionally hold every solar cycle! Many of us come to test our speed and in hopes of becoming the next champion! So, without further ado! Here are this solar cycle's racers!"**_

_**"First five racers that have stepped up are Brakedown, Clocker, Crumplezone, Ransack, and our ruler and current champion, Override!"**_ The crowd roared with cheers as a couple Velocitronians off to the sides were playing some music as the announcer's voice came over once again. _**"The next five are Dirt Boss, Skyfall, Swerve, Mainspring, and Hightail!"**_ More cheering came over as Nightblade looked around, seeming not to see her mate anywhere... Did something happen to him?

_**"The next batch of racers aaaaaaare... Armco, Backfire, Blueshift, Syncol, and the two elite racers Blurr aaaaaaaaand Excellion!"**_ The cheers of the crowd were much more wild and loud as Nightblade winced, lowering the volume on her audio receptors, she was growing worried... Just where _is_ Fate? He wasn't responding through their link which was making her worry until when the announcer spoke once again. _**"And finally, we have a new racer participating in this solar cycle's race... The mysterious racer surprisingly hails from none other than **__**Cybertron**__** itself... Fate!"**_ The crowd cheered as Nightblade felt relieved when she saw Fate walked out, though seeming uneasy that he's surrounded by so many 'bots, both racers and spectators but this was a big moment he's been waiting for, and he could not wait to begin as he walked to one of the spots that the Velocitronians were picking despite disappointed he had to position himself at the _very_ back.

Looking at one of the spectators, he smiles as he finds Nightblade waving over to him, speaking through their link. _'Sorry about that, I ran into a bit of trouble getting out here... Got lost you could say... But then I noticed these two racers heading towards the exit and made my entrance.'_

_'Fate... You had me worried when you didn't respond...'_ Nightblade pouted as Fate frowned, apologizing as he assured her that it will never happen again as he notices one by one that the racers were transforming into their alt modes, revving their engines. Fate was the last to transform as he revved his engines loudly, the purr of his engine echoing throughout the area as the crowd roared with cheers as he smirked mentally to himself, must've made all the other Velocitronians jealous of his powerful engines.

_**"Racers! Start your engines!"**_ A small Velocitronian dangled from a crane as he held up what looked like earth equivalents of lights, that were red, and the bottom green as they flashed online every ten seconds, the racers revving their engines when it neared to the green light... Fate was aching to just drive on forth, to bring his engine to life.

Finally, when the lights hit green, the sounds of tires screeching echoed through the area as the racers sped on, followed by a couple drones that were made to watch the race. _**"And they're off, ladies and gentlemen! Look at them go! Override taking the lead with Excellion and Blurr right behind her! Followed by a few of the other racers and... Ohhhh! It appears our foreigner racer is currently in last place! Do you think he'll keep up with the other racers, ladies and gentlemen!?"**_

Nightblade watched with worry over the large screen... Are these Velocitronians too fast for him? She felt pain surged through her Spark, thinking this was a completely bad idea that Fate signed up for this race, she had to keep positive otherwise Fate would sense her pain and she surely did not want him to perform horribly despite it was difficult to lift up her spirits... Then, with the sounds of a loud engine through the screen, she watched as Fate made his way to positioning himself in twelve place which eased her but she still worried about the various racers... They were much bigger and bulkier than her mate...

There were a lot of turning and curves, but that did not stop Fate as he had no problem drifting on certain turns smoothly and with ease... Then, he saw some strange markings on the road ahead of them which made some of the Velocitronians swerve around and about them, avoiding them as Fate did the same, noticing some of them that was... Full of tacks!? Fate shuddered, not wanting to have them pierce his tires as he quickly got out of the way of another obstacle... A small brick wall... Override was not kidding about additional obstacles were added to the track. The Lamborghini was not going to let obstacles get in his way as he sped on forth, he wanted to try to win this race as he caught up to none other than the two troublesome Mechs... Ransack and Crumplezone.

"Heh, look Crump' it's the new guy again!" Came Ransack's snarky voice as they began slowing down just to let Fate catch up. The Mech snarled as he cursed to himself mentally, not liking what they were up to this time as Ransack positioned himself at the left of his front and Crumplezone at the right of his rear... They were going to cause him to spin out of control. However, he was not going to let that happen as the only way out of this was... As he transformed, right before they could ram him, he landed on Crumplezone, right on his windshield which caused Crumplezone to start thrashing about wildly, demanding to get his feet off of his visual before the Lamborghini next then leaped onto Ransack, his weight causing the small Mech to fall on his side as Fate leaped again, turning about to give a brief smirk and a wink to a drone that had been monitoring him before transforming as he sped off, leaving them in the dust, he was having a lot of fun as Nightblade blushed at this, and before she knew it, Fate told her through the bond link that he had done that _**just**_ for her.

Dirt Boss meanwhile could see the small Lamborghini approaching him fast, mentally smirking to himself, he had plans to get rid of the young foreigner, up to his old dirty tricks again as he always had been for many solar cycles. Once Fate was in range, the large Velocitronian began swerving over towards the smaller Mech, Fate cursing to himself as he avoided driving off the road, which would mean the dusty, sandy ground would slow him down greatly. Dirt Boss is a very large Mech and he was no laughing matter as Ransack and Crumplezone were.

"Nnngh! Hold _still_ ya little rat!" Dirt Boss snarled, trying to ram Fate or at least try to squish him with his overgrown tires but having no avail. "That's it, you've made me _mad!_" Fate could swear he would be in deep slag right about now when Dirt Boss extended his wheels and lowered his body, making himself much wider as he charged right after Fate. "Take this!" Dirt Boss snarled as he tried once again, to squish Fate, but thankfully due to how small Fate is, he cautiously but carefully braked, they were nearing a curve as Dirt Boss drove over him with Fate braking and passing him who squeezed himself inbetween his tires. "Huh!? Wha-" Then, the large Velocitronian had come to a crash against the sides of the wall while Fate had drifted in the turn.

Meanwhile, Nightblade felt completely relieved when he had outsmarted the nasty Dirt Boss, she was afraid that he'd take his life due to how big his alt mode was. She would hate to suffer a spark ache if she lost her mate... If one were to lose their spark mate, they'd be in agony for the rest of their lives... And Nightblade would certainly not want to feel such a thing for the rest of her life... It'd kill her inside out very slowly... The Femme Seeker could see that Fate's caught up to Clocker and Brakedown, noticing they're swerving in his way, which at least they did clean moves instead of trying to get him killed.

She could see they were nearing the three elite racers, Override currently in the lead, Blurr in second and Excellion in third, trying to pass one another... Ahead of them, they were heading into what the announcer explained is the _**Diablo Desert**_, a hazardous course filled with sandstorms and quicksand pits... Nightblade, unable to take it no more, fainted...

Back on the race, Fate somehow tried to sense his mate, thinking something happened to her as he continued to try to contact her through the link... No answer as his Spark sank as he mentally frowned... Immediately, he snapped back into reality as he quickly transformed, leaping out of the way of a quicksand pit before transforming, speeding on forth as he maneuvered around the pits as he's noticed the three have been doing so smoothly... Fate cursed to himself as the pits were becoming much more difficult to maneuver... He was running out of room to get out of it's ways... Then, one of his tires got caught in a quicksand pit as he transformed, trying to climb out of it but it was swallowing him up quickly. He cursed to himself... Wishing he didn't have made that mistake until when he heard his mate through the link again, sighing in relief but frowning as he was still stuck in the quicksand pit, trying to get himself out despite sandstorms were beginning to kick up wildly.

"Give me your hand, Fate!" Came a voice, none other than Clocker, who had stopped to help him out as Fate did so, but he couldn't reach...

"I.. Can't...!" Fate grumbled as Brakedown frowned, quickly tearing a part of his large wheel, using it as an extension. "Grab onto this, young fella'!" The old Mech called out, to which Fate luckily grabbed onto it just in time before the quicksand swallowed him up as the two Mechs were able to pull him out to safety... The Lamborghini now in a dusty mess.

"Hurry, there's _still_ time before you can try to outrace Override, Excellion, and Blurr!" Clocker exclaimed as Fate acknowledged, transforming and driving off as he avoided the last remaining pits and was now back on the road again.

Override was still very well in the lead, Excellion and Blurr had often ended up passing by one another with relative ease and difficulty at times, but they were never able to catch up to Override, who was only just a few feet away from the two. Fate had shown up as he tried to maneuver around the two Mechs but they weren't letting up... Thankfully they were also playing it clean like Brakedown and Clocker have as he immediately learned their pattern, out driving them as now only one 'bot stood in his way for winning the Planet Cup... Override.

_'Come on, Fate! You can do it! You and Override are nearing the finish line in a few breems...!'_ Called out Nightblade through their bond as Fate struggled to keep up with Override, she wasn't called Velocitron's Leader for no reason... This Femme sure knows the meaning of speed very, very well. "Think you can outrace me, new guy? I won't go easy just because you're new around here!" Taunted Override as she guns her engines, accelerating as Fate didn't give a response, but gunned his engines loudly as he struggled to catch up to the Velocitronian Leader. He can sense Nightblade's continuous cheering for him, though he frowned... He could see the finish line ahead and he's still haven't passed Override... She was way too fast, and it would be extremely dangerous if he pushed himself over the limits... It'd burn out his tires and cause a blow out... He'd have to wait until they were nearing that finish line... Just a little bit...

Then, just somehow... He wasn't sure why but... He felt an odd aura... Something he'd never experienced before that was radiating throughout his body and somehow felt... Fast... But _why?_ Is something _tempting_ him? Whatever was surrounding his body with a strange atmosphere... The feeling for extreme speed, he was not going to buy it as he shrugged it aside... No, Cheating was not the way to win, it's being yourself and enjoying yourself, having fun when racing. Somehow, a burst of energy overcame him as he felt his body engulfed with the spirit and energy... Of the _**Speed Planet!**_ Turbo thrusters appeared off of his sides as they gunned, decorated with his paint job and surprisingly, flames similar to the one on the left of his headlight as he revved his engine loudly, slowly speeding past a shocked Override, exclaiming how was it possible. In seconds, they reached the finish line... Nose to nose at the finish line but not even the announcer could tell who had won as a roar of cheers and applause echoed throughout the entire place.

The two grounders screeched to a halt in mid drift, Fate Transformed as he looked over at the strange new turbo thrusters that were folded nearly on the sides of his lower legs, near his wheels as he looked at them in confusion as Override transformed, walking over to him. "Congratulations, kid. I don't know _how_ you've done it but the Planet Cup must've sensed your spirit- That you know the _true_ spirit _and_ meaning of speed... Blessing you with something new... And look at that, you've even got our insignias decorated on them."

Fate looked at them again, this wasn't something he wanted but since he somehow pleased the crowd as the announcer was roaring with delight about that Fate was the one who actually _**won**_ the race, and in addition of earning his stripes. But then was tackled from behind by his mate.

"Fate! You've won! Congratulations!" Nightblade squealed with joy as Fate grunted, falling forwards as Override chuckled at this. The other racers eventually caught up, even the dirty racers gave Fate an applause as the others lifted Fate into the air, where some civilians approached with the Planet Cup in hand.

"You did well kid, maybe next solar cycle, you could race with us again, or perhaps if you're lucky, you could challenge me to take on as the new leader of Velocitron. You've got a lot of true speed spirit for someone as young as yourself." Override complemented as Fate nodded in acknowledgement as he spoke. "Thanks, but you can keep the leadership... My love for racing and my mate is just enough for me." He said as they gave him the cup, some of the camera drones were all focused on Fate as he was shown on the large screen as the crowd cheered and cheered, eventually chanting his name as the young Mech blushed shyly, a part of him just jumping for joy as he waved to the drones, in a way of waving to everyone watching him.


End file.
